i saw the end before we'd begun
by peccadillook
Summary: menyedihkan karena dia bisa melihat akhirnya saat mereka baru saja bermula. / Kang Daniel meracau, Ong Seongwoo disana mendengarkan { pd101 s2, wanna one, ongniel !kindaooc }


_Kang Daniel tidak tahu kenapa dia memikirkan semua ini._

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini bambu?"

Daniel mengangkat alis ketika mendengar Guanlin bersuara. Tubuhnya yang dalam posisi berbaring di sofa dorm mereka menoleh untuk menemukan _maknae_ tim mereka membungkuk di atas sebuah pot.

"Hadiah dari fans. Aku membawanya kesini." Minhyun yang paling peduli dengan sekitar mereka menjawab, Daniel melirik, melihat yang lain berkumpul di sekitar Guanlin.

"Bambu untuk apa?" Daehwi mengernyit, Minhyun menghela napas. "Katanya hari ini di negaranya ada festival Tanabata, menurutnya kita juga bisa merayakan ... membuat tanzaku, maksudnya."

"Oh Tanabata," Daniel mengangguk-angguk, "kalian ingin melakukannya? Jadwal kita kan kosong malam—"

"Kita punya cukup banyak bir," Daniel menoleh, diikuti yang lain, ketika Ong Seongwoo terdengar. Pemuda itu bersandar pada kulkas yang terbuka, sebelah alis terangkat.

Daniel merasakan sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, "ayo bawa ini ke atap."

.

.

.

.

.

Langit malam menghampar dengan kilau beberapa bintang. Entah cahaya kota Seoul menutupi mereka atau ini bukan saat terbaik untuk menikmati keindahan malam.

Tapi mereka semua tersenyum, tertawa dan bahagia untuk satu sama lain—itulah, bagi Kang Daniel, yang terpenting dari detik ini; mereka naik ke atap diam-diam dengan plastik penuh kaleng bir dan setumpuk kertas warna-warni, gunting juga alas tulis sementara pohon bambu dalam pot tadi berada di tengah mereka. Pohon itu mengamati mereka, menunduk di atas kertas masing-masing dan menulis harapan.

"Aku selesai!" Daehwi yang pertama bangkit dan melipat kertasnya dengan telaten, Jihoon menyusul lalu Sungwoon.

"Aku punya banyak sekali keinginan," guman Guanlin ketika akhirnya melipat kertasnya. Seongwoo dan Daniel selesai bersamaan, Jaehwan terakhir. Mereka saling melirik, bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan setelah ini.

Minhyun mengangkat alis, "tunggu apa lagi? Ayo gantung ke bambunya."

"Hati-hati jangan sampai mematahkan rantingnya."

"Kenapa penuh sekali disini..."

"Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, aku merasa konyol."

"Hyung, minggir sedikit."

Kang Daniel menggeleng melihat kelakuan yang lain. Dia mundur setelah tanzaku-nya tergantung dengan aman, meraih ke dalam plastik dan meraih satu kaleng bir.

"Hyung, aku juga mau." Dia melirik, melihat Woojin sudah duduk di sampingnya. Daniel meraih ke dalam plastik, menyodorkan satu kaleng pada Woojin.

Woojin menerimanya, mengernyit. "Hyung, aku sudah 18 tahun."

Yang diberikan Daniel adalah kaleng soda.

"Tidak kau masih anak-anak," Jisung menanggapi, "dan kau juga tidak boleh, Jihoon, Jinyoung, Daehwi, Guanlin."

"Aku akan jadi anak baik," guman Jihoon, masih sibuk dengan tanzaku miliknya. Daehwi menggeleng, "aku juga tidak ingin."

Guanlin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "kalau aku tidak boleh minum itu, apa aku boleh turun ke bawah saja? Aku mengantuk, kita besok ada pemotretan di pagi hari kan?" Matanya melirik Seongwoo, dia juga susah bangun pagi. Tapi pemuda bermarga Ong itu sudah duduk nyaman di samping Minhyun.

"Aku juga akan tidur." Jinyoung, tanpa diduga, bangkit. "Ayo kita buat perkumpulan sendiri." katanya diikuti senyum Daehwi, "Jihoon-hyung, Woojin-hyung ayo ikut!"

Jihoon selalu mengiyakan kata Jinyoung, dan Woojin tidak mau jadi anak kecil di antara para hyung.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Jisung mengernyit curiga, "aku akan mengawasi mereka." katanya, buru-buru beranjak berdiri, "kalian juga segera turun." ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Jisung-hyung, sebentar, aku ikut."

Daniel mengangkat alis melihat Sungwoon juga beranjak, Minhyun menggeleng. "Kenapa semuanya pergi?" Jaehwan menoleh. Hanya tersisa mereka berempat disana.

"Udaranya dingin, tidak baik untuk anak-anak." tukas Seongwoo dengan nada seakan tak acuh, membuka kaleng birnya. Daniel dan Jaehwan melakukannya juga.

Minhyun menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan tidak setuju, "aku juga akan turun." katanya akhirnya. "Jangan lupa jaga pohonnya."

"Minhyun-hyung jangan—Jaehwan kau juga?" Daniel ingin menepuk kepalanya sendiri ketika melihat Jaehwan juga berdiri setelah Minhyun menghilang dari pandangan.

"Aku tidak mau menjaga pohon, jangan bertengkar, kalian berdua."

Hening.

Hening.

Kang Daniel melirik Seongwoo yang hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, terlalu sibuk dengan minumannya. Dia tidak pernah canggung dengan Seongwoo, tidak pernah. Tapi mengingat akhir-akhir ini Daniel lebih sering bersama para maknae, dia tidak ingat apa ada topik yang bisa ia katakan untuk bahan pembicaraan.

"Mereka rugi karena pergi begitu saja."

Daniel menoleh.

Seongwoo sudah meletakan kaleng bir-nya, meraih lagi untuk kaleng kedua, menoleh menatap Daniel yang memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Tanabata adalah festival bintang, harusnya mereka menikmati pemandangan bintang dulu."

Daniel ingin mengatakan, tidak banyak bintang yang bisa dilihat malam ini, tapi dia penasaran kenapa Ong Seongwoo bisa tahu tentang Tanabata.

"Legenda itu?" Dia pernah mendengarnya tapi tak peduli, mendengarnya lagi dari Ong Seongwoo akan berbeda baginya. _Atau_ , pikir Daniel mencari alasan lain, _bagus karena mereka akan punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan_.

"Bintang Vega dan Altair. Orihime dan Hikoboshi. Terpisah dan hanya bisa bertemu setahun sekali."

Kang Daniel tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak satu detik pun.

Dia dan Ong Seongwoo. Duduk di atap, dengan langit malam menaungi. Berbicara tentang kisah klise tragis yang dipercayai sejuta umat.

Ini konyol.

Daniel meneguk birnya.

"Itu karena ... mereka lupa melakukan tugasnya kan?" tanya Daniel hati-hati, tidak tahu kenapa dia memikirkan ini. Dia hanya merasa aneh.

Seongwoo mengangguk, "raja langit menghukum mereka." katanya. Daniel ingat dimana dia pernah mendengarnya, Kenta pernah menceritakan tentang festival tanggal tujuh Juli yang dirayakan besar-besaran di negaranya.

 _Keduanya terlalu bahagia hingga lupa tentang dunia_.

"Seongwoo," Daniel merasakan udara malam mulai menggigit kulitnya, "apa yang kau akan lakukan setelah kita, aku tidak suka mengatakan ini, bubar nanti? Maksudku apa _agency_ -mu sudah mengatakan padamu apa rencana mereka?"

Dia tidak menyukai kalimat itu. Bubar. Berakhir. Mereka tidak selamanya, dia tahu tetapi memikirkannya membuat Daniel ingin menghentikan waktu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Seongwoo tidak bertanya kenapa pertanyaan aneh seperti itu tiba-tiba diucapkan, "mungkin sulit bagiku, untuk jadi idol kau tahu, aku harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Mungkin mereka akan mengirimku untuk menjadi aktor terlebih dahulu? Entahlah."

Dia memiliki _trainee_ MMO lain, tapi sejak awal, Seongwoo sendirian.

"Kau harus debut sebagai idol nanti," guman Daniel, "jadi mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi di acara musik. Aku tidak mungkin jadi aktor kan?" dia memaksakan tawa, tapi Seongwoo tidak tertawa. Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan sang lawan bicara.

Seongwoo melirik, "kau mulai mabuk atau bagaimana? Kau aneh sekali, kenapa memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu sekarang?"

 _IOI semakin jarang berinteraksi_ , pikir Daniel, _ketika mereka mulai sibuk dengan grup masing-masing_.

Tapi mereka bukan IOI.

Dia tidak ingin Seongwoo dan dirinya suatu saat nanti berubah jadi sekadar _teman lama_.

"Ayo menangkan itu," kata Daniel tiba-tiba, "kita akan memenangkan _voting_ itu."

Dia menyukai ide mereka tidak terpisah untuk sehari, atau untuk selamanya jika bisa.

Alis Seongwoo terangkat semakin tinggi, "kau menghabiskan berapa kaleng? Kau benar-benar sudah mabuk? Aku tidak ingin melekat padamu terus seharian, Kang Daniel. Jangan harap."

Tapi dia tidak terlihat tidak senang, kan?

"Tapi kau sepertinya tidak keberatan saat menyandarkan kepalamu di bahuku, Seongwoo- _hyung_."

Daniel tertawa ketika ekspresi Seongwoo berubah

"Aku hanya mengikuti kata sutradara!"

Dia aktor yang handal. Daniel tidak akan tahu Seongwoo terganggu jika tidak sekilas menangkap kilat panik yang sempat muncul di matanya walau sedetik kemudian lenyap.

"Baiklah, aku percaya."

 _Delapan belas bulan, dan mereka buta tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya._

"Kau melamun atau akan tertidur?" tanya Seongwoo, mengejutkan Daniel yang memang untuk beberapa saat tidak sepenuhnya berada disana.

"Aku tidak suka memikirkan _itu_."

Dia selalu mengatakan semuanya pada Seongwoo, jadi kenapa ini berbeda?

"Apa? Kita berdua memenangkan _voting_ konyol itu? Aku juga tidak suka."

"Bukan itu," Daniel menghela napas. "Vega dan Altair, mereka hanya bertemu setahun sekali 'kan?" Seongwoo menatapnya tidak mengerti, "Orihime dan Hikoboshi dipisahkan karena mereka terlalu bahagia setelah bersama hingga lupa dengan pekerjaannya, bagaimana kalau kita semua juga seperti itu?"

Ini bukan Kang Daniel yang Ong Seongwoo kenal, dia tidak siap menjawabnya. Kang Daniel yang ia kenal tidak akan berubah menyebalkan seperti ini dengan membuat mereka membicarakan topik yang _tidak harus_ diungkit.

"Itu hanya—"

"Aku dalam masalah," gumanan Daniel menyela, "aku serakah dan tidak ingin kita berpisah padahal aku tahu pasti dimana **akhirnya**."

 _Menyedihkan karena dia bisa melihat akhirnya saat mereka baru saja bermula._

Dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin jatuh di telapak tangannya, dan ketika Kang Daniel mendongak, ribuan tetes air telah dijatuhkan oleh sang langit. Langit menghentikannya dari terus meracau.

"Hujan," guman Seongwoo, diselamatkan dari keharusan menjawab. Pemuda itu beranjak, "ayo. Aku akan bawa potnya."

Daniel berdiri, tapi untuk beberapa detik dia tidak bergeming.

" _Mereka_ tidak bisa bertemu."

Seongwoo menatapnya. Dia sudah di depan pintu, dengan pot di tangannya, "Apa?"

Tatapan itu dibalas Daniel, diiringi senyum hambar.

"Bahkan walau mereka berpikir akhirnya mereka akan bertemu, langit memiliki kehendak lain dan meminta mereka menunggu satu tahun lagi."

Hujan turun semakin deras dan keduanya tak bergeming.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kalimat itu teredam oleh hujan tapi Ong Seongwoo memahaminya dengan jelas._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Writer's Note :

Banyak sekali ff di draft aku dan semuanya gak worth it untuk di post /nangis/

Termasuk ini, plotnya gaje maafkan. Aku nulis ini tanggal tujuh kemaren jam 10 malam dan males ngoreksi lagi. Jadi ...

siapakah yang kalian vote untuk Wanna One Go?


End file.
